When Being Bad Goes Wrong: A Lesson in Teenage Stupidity
by foxymammajamma
Summary: Dom and Letty's middle child finds himself in a bind. It's up to the family to get 'er done!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Happy Tuesday! As promised, this will be Jensen's two shot. He's sixteen in this story just like Alexus and Mazda were in theirs. Dotty is referenced several times, but they will not make an appearance until the next and final chapter. I wanted to also give you a heads up. Ana makes an appearance so there is a heavy amount of translation towards the end of the chapter. Let me know if it becomes difficult to understand so that I can then edit it. Review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

Alexus sat in his college dorm lounging around with a couple of his friends when he randomly felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. "What do you want?" He asked his brother. Jensen was not one to arbitrarily call him.

"I fucked up." Jensen told him flatly on the other end. Alexus rose from his seat and made his way into the hallway.

"Why don't you tell me something new? Believe it or not I don't have time to listen to your sob stories all the time."

"You don't understand. I really fucked up." Jensen insisted with a hint of nervousness.

"Fucked up how?"

"Like my ass is literally about to get capped. I need you to bring me $10,000."

"$10,000? Do I look like Papi to you?" Alexus asked failing to keep himself composed.

"Listen for a minute before you start laying into me." Jensen yelled into the phone. "I owe a couple people, very dangerous people, some money."

"How the fuck did you get wrapped up into this shit Dude? Where do you expect me to get $10,000 from?"

"I need you to pretend to be Papi."

"Are you fucking crazy? Bro I told you to stop smoking."

"He'll never notice."

"You really think Dominic Toretto isn't going to notice a sudden deficit in his bank account. I can't help you."

"Come on Lex! You're the only one who can imitate him."

"It can't be done. Why don't you just call Pa and ask him?"

"I rather get shot if I'm honest. I don't want to deal with that."

"God you're so fucking stupid."

"I have twenty-three hours left. Do you really want your little brother to die knowing you did nothing to help him in the first place?"

"So now you're guilt tripping me? You must be joking. You got yourself into this mess. Get yourself out."

"Come on! Just do me this one favor. I'll never ask anything of you again."

"We both know that's not true."

"Think about how Mami would feel if she saw me in a casket."

"You should have thought of that before you got in over your head man! She can't know about this. She just had Axel. How the hell do you even get into this situation?"

"So you know how last month Papi sent me to help Papá out after I got kicked off the Rugby team-"

"And the swimming team, and the wrestling team, and basketball team, and-"

"I get it. I got kicked off of a lot of teams. I never wanted to be on them in the first place. You can't blame me for having a temper. Have you met our parents?"

"We have the same parents and I never acted up this much."

"Lex we're not so different you and I. You snuck around, and did shit they still don't know about thanks to me."

"Shut up, this is not an Austin Powers movie. That's because I paid you off. When are you going to realize you can actually fuck up your life? I'm worried about you man."

"Are you about to give me a speech?"

"Do I have to? You're acting like you can't tell right from wrong. I admit that life's been a little harder for you, but that doesn't mean you start swinging whenever someone says something you don't like. I bet that's how you got into this mess in the first place."

"Actually I've changed. I'm less angry-"

"Then explain this phone call."

"I've been trying to but you keep cutting me off with assumptions. God you're just like Mami!"

"I still have no idea what's going on."

"Like I was trying to inform you before, when I was working for Papá at the garage to 'stay out of trouble', I would play dice for shits and giggles during my breaks with some of the people in the neighborhood. Sometimes I would win and sometimes I would lose. It was simple and easy enough. I even had a hot streak for a few a few weeks. I was getting pretty good. People started talking so they take me to this underground place in the city. The stakes are a little higher. You know how these things go."

"How much higher?"

"I got a couple cars out of it, a lot of cash, you know…I couldn't really complain."

"What?" Alexus exclaimed.

"I didn't need it so I gave most of my winnings away. I was just doing it for fun and the chicks."

"You do anything for 'fun'. At any time did you think to yourself you were going to piss off some really dangerous people."

"Ehh, not really; it was pretty straightforward. I always won fair and square."

"You're such a dumbass"

"Well anyway, queue sketchy guy with a sketchy offer. His name is Kahn. He asks me to work for him. He saw the connections I had built, the people I knew, my background, yeta yeta yeta. I say no thank you, but then he told me I'd make 5k weekly with him. You can't expect to make Jensen Toretto that offer and he not take it."

"Don't talk in the 3rd person. You sound like a douche. You didn't need the money."

"Bruh, we're not talking chump change. It was a lot of money and fast."

"Jensen you've always had money!"

"That's our parents' money. We don't have claim to any of that for a long time. Anyway, Kahn had his hands in a couple of different ventures. He would have me deliver things, play for him. I was even making deals on his behalf, especially with local auto businesses because of Ma and Pa, but I didn't do my homework. I admit that I should have, but I wasn't thinking. He has hands in everything from gambling, street races, stolen car parts, and street drugs. The dude is a kingpin. I didn't even know. I made a deal with the devil."

"What deal?"

"I lost some money, and he wasn't happy. I don't think I've ever been that close to shitting my pants since…well you know…" Jensen's voice fell. It pained him to think of Jensen's kidnapping would never be something they would forget.

"I just don't understand how you fall into these things. You like the danger. You enjoy it, but look where it got you."

"I'm in a pretty fucked up situation, but at least I'm not on drugs." He told his brother attempting to lighten the tone of their conversation.

"Jensen…" Alexus exasperated.

"Are you going to help me or not? I don't want to keep wasting my time. The clock is ticking."

"Where are you?"

"At Mamá's crib, you know she never knows what's going on."

"I'll be there in an hour. Lay low." Alexus informed him before abruptly hanging up. Jensen stared at his phone in hopes his brother would come through in time.

"Oye niño, tu te quedas?" **(Boy, are you staying over?)** His grandmother asked.

"Pueda ser" **(It's a possibility.)** Jensen answered.

"No me digas que tienes la misma mala maña que tu madre. Tu crés que porque te sale barba tu te mandas?" **(Don't tell me you're developing the same bad habits your mother had when she was your age. You think you run yourself now just because you can grow a little stubble on your face?)**

"Por favor no la llames." **(Please don't call her.)**

"Que trais? Te noto nervioso." **(You seem nervous. What's wrong with you?)**

"No es nada." **(It's nothing.)**

"sto tiene que ser sobre una chamakita que anda loquiando por ahí como hacía tu hermano." **(This must be over some crazy girl creating havoc just like your brother.)**

"No, esta vez no." **(No, it's not about that.)**

"Y entonces?" **(Then what is it?)**

"Nada solo estoy de mal humor. Me encontré con alguien a quien no quería ver." **(It's nothing. I'm just in a bad mood because I found myself with someone I did not want to see.)**

"Bueno si alguien te está dando problemas meteles unos trompones para que deje de joder. Tu padre siempre fue muy bueno con eso." **(Well if someone is bothering you, knock them out so they won't be a problem anymore. Your father was always good at that.)** Jensen smirked.

"Si lo he visto." **(I've seen him in action.)**

"Con la gente de esta familia no se mete. Dime quien es para yo cojer para ya. Vas a ver que lo pongo en su lugar. Con mi muchachito nadie se mete." **(No one messes with anyone in this family. Tell me who it is so that I can go over there and take care of them. No one's going to mess with my little boy.)** Ana said grabbing his cheeks as if he were still a toddler. Jensen attempted to laugh off.

"No, no ay necesidad para nada de eso." **(There is no need for any of that.)** He dismissed knowing she was serious.

"Bueno tu sabras." **(Well you let me know.)** She shrugged. "Ven a Comer te veo flaco." **(Come eat you look skinny.)** Jensen obliged knowing she would insist and scold if he did not. It took Alexus three hours to arrive to his grandmother's house after breaking into their own for his parent financial information.

"Alé! Cuanto tiempo! Como estas me niño bonito! Mira ya pareces hombre." **(Alé it's been so long! How are you my darling boy. You almost look like a man.)** Ana praised feeling up his biceps.

"'Cion mamá" **(Blessings grandma)** , He greeted her with a smile and hug.

"Tu nunca me vienes a ver bueno sinverguenza. Tu crés que esa es forma de tratarme. Yo practicamente te crié." **(You never come to visit me you little bastard. You think that's how you treat your grandmother. Don't forget. I practically raised you.)**

"Lo so y lo siento. Voy hacer el intento más a menudo. Vine a buscar a mi hermano." **(I'm sorry. I'll try to visit more. I came to pick up my brother.)**

"Ese muchachito anda raro, pero raro. Mira que casi ni comio." **(That boy is acting so strange. He barely ate.)**

"De verdad?" **(Really?)** Alexus asked feigning surprise. "Si esta raro eso." **(That is strange.)** Ana was about to take him inside when they heard glass shatter in the kictchen.

"Ahh!" She yelped. "Dios mio y que fue eso? Milo! Jani!" **(For the love of God what was that? Milo! Jani!)**

"Quedese aqui." **(Stay here.)** He told her.

"What the hell was that?" The boy's teenage uncle, Emilio, inquired rushing down the stairs.

"Llama á tu padre! Dile que venga ahora!" **(Call your father and tell him to get here now.)** Ana told her son as she rushed him into the living room. Alexus found Jensen staring at the large brick that had been thrown through the window.

"They're following me." Jensen informed his brother a bit shaken. "20 hrs left." He said holding up the small note in his hand. "Did you bring the money?"

"No, they wouldn't wire it. Pa set everything up so he'd have to go in person. We have to call him."

"No"

"Jensen I'm calling him. It's not up to you anymore. They know where Mamá lives. Milo is here. Who knows when Lute is coming back. They're not safe. He'll know what to do."

"He's gonna kill me!" Jensen panicked at the thought of his father learning of shenanigans.

"You should have thought of that before." Alexus told him as he dialed their father.

"Hello?" Dominic Toretto's voice deep voice streamed through the phone.

"Pa we have a situation."

"Well that's not good."

"You might want to sit down for this one."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Umm...so this is like really late. Sorry for making you wait so long, my bad. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Life got crazy, but hopefully I wrote something you can enjoy.

 _ **happy112:**_ A sequel to fast times would be a beast of a project. I won't rule it out because it's one of my favs, but I can't promise anything.

* * *

"What do you mean? Talk quick, I'm in the middle of something." Dominic told Alexus warningly as he attempted to feed his youngest son. "Is this about money? I got a call from my bank today." Alexus froze as his father spoke.

"Uhhhh…."

"So it was you." Dom said knowingly.

"No…well yeah…but not all the way."

"Oh so Jensen is on this? He ain't here, but he's supposed to be."

"Well…."

"What do you two need money for? All you had to do was ask. $10,000 seems a little steep though." Dom continued to pry calmly, although his tone had traces of anger seeping through his words.

"Oh my God! How do you do that?" Alexus panicked.

"I want to know what would drive my sons to steal from me." Dom took a brief pause in his speech. "I'm disappointed."

"It's not like that! I swear."

"I thought I could trust you."

"Jensen owes this drug lord a lot of money. I was just trying to help him out without telling you guys, but it didn't work. So now I'm calling you so that you can help us. They just threw a brick through Mamá's window. These people are going to kill him if he doesn't pay-up." Alexus blurted out.

"What!?" Dom roared into the phone scaring his infant son.

"Wah!" The baby wailed.

"Shhh…" He hushed attempting to rock Axel. "Letty!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Alexus whined on the other end as he freaked out. "You can't tell her!"

"He's telling Mami!" Jensen exclaimed as his voiced cracked. "Why would he do that?"

"Shut your mouths. I don't want to hear another word from either of you. I'm disgusted." Dom reprimanded as he left the nursery with Axel.

"What?" Letty yelled up from the foot of the stairs.

"I need you to handle him." He told his wife trudging down every step. "I have to deal with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb."

"What did they do now?" She asked taking the baby.

"You're not ready for this." He told her exasperatedly. Letty grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"You take care of the baby. I have to finish talking to the boys. Then I'll let you know what's up."

"I don't like the sound of this. You're scaring me. I'm about to call Mami so she can watch him."

"You'll get the details once I have them, but your mom is probably going to end up staying here for a few days."

"How the hell is she involved in this? Give me the phone."

"Ehh, Baby I don't think that's a good idea."

"Dominic did I stutter?" Letty enforced holding her hand out. "I already had the kid. It's not like I can go into labor."

"Alright hold up." Dom conceded returning the phone to his face. "You there?"

"Yeah" Alexus answered nervously on the other end.

"Give me the name." He commanded his son.

"Giang Khan" Dom handed his phone over to Letty so that he could quickly begin his research process.

"Hello?"

"Mami before you yell at me…"

"How many fucking times do I have to talk to you?"

"Wait, it's not even like…"

"How many fucking times do I have to talk to you?" Letty repeated, preventing Alexus from explaining himself.

"What did I tell you about bringing your brother into things? You're supposed to be his role model. Who the fuck is this Khan?"

"He's basically the Scarface of Los Angeles."

"The what?"

"Jensen made a deal with some bad people. It went south. He needs help paying them back. They threw a brick through Mamá's window. It feels real dangerous out here. I'm doing my best, but…"

"Excuse me!" Letty snapped. "I cannot fucking believe this! Are you telling me this boy has been lying to me for two months? Put his little chickenass on the phone."

"Mami I don't think yelling at us right now is the best thing. We need to know –"

"Alexus shut up. I do not want to hear what you think. Obviously if you had any brains this situation would not have manifested itself. Sometimes I wonder if you're the same people I gave birth to almost twenty years ago! But you'll see..." Alexus attempted to hand his phone over to Jensen who shook his head rejecting it as his mother continued to scream at the both of them.

"She's not listening to me." He insisted.

"And you think she's going to listen to me?" Jensen refuted.

"I'm not going to get yelled at for you! She's just getting angrier. The Spanish is going to come out. It's just a matter of time." Alexus threw his phone at his younger brother, who then silently gave himself a small prayer.

"Mami listen, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen…" Jensen blurted.

"Jensen tu vas a ver lo que yo voy hacer contigo! Ay de ti! Aqui yo te tengo la correa para cuando yo te vea." _(Jensen you're going to see what's going to happen to you when you get home. I have the belt right here waiting for you. Just wait when I see you. Just wait.)_ Letty threatened.

"Mami come on!" The young man pleaded.

"Mami come on nothing! How dare you do something like that? Congratulations, now everyone is involved with your bullshit. Not only am I disappointed, but I am ashamed. I am ashamed of you. You know better than this. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Mami I completely understand why you feel this way, but you arguing with me is just wasting time. We could do this later."

"Boy, who do you think you're talking to? You need to fix your tone."

"Mami-" The young man began, but was immediately cut off by his irate mother.

"Fix your tone! I ain't playing with you. You got my blood-sugar rising like a seventy-four year old with diabetes!"

"I apologize." Jensen quickly corrected himself.

"Get your ass to this house immediately. Bring everyone with you so that your father and I can once again resolve a bad situation for you. I promise you when this is over your ass is going to be so beat that you're going to forget your own God damn name! Jensen Dominic Toretto do you understand me?"

"Yes mam" Jensen mumbled.

"By the sounds of it, you seem to still be unclear of the expectations. I asked you if you understand me?" Letty asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes mam!" Jensen spoke up.

"Good." Letty promptly hung up as her blood continued to boil in anger. Jensen felt so tongue-lashed he could cry.

"Are you okay?" Alexus asked his younger brother reading the expression on his face.

"Umm…yeah. I just need a minute." Jensen said heading to the bathroom.

"What did she say?"

"I don't want to talk about it. We have to go home. Can you just tell Mamá to pack a few days worth of things? I'll be right back." A few hours later, they all found themselves at the Toretto residence. Jensen was met with two very angry parents and a mother who refused to look at him directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He attempted to apologize. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't talk to me right now", was all Letty said.

"You're mute until told otherwise. Understood?" Dom asserted.

"Yes" Jensen answered quietly.

"The study will now be your room. There is no television, no visitors, no video games, no car keys, no cell phone, no nothing indefinitely." Jensen nodded with a bowed head as his father took away all his privileges. "If you have to ask for permission and you think it'll be something that will make you happy, assume the answer is no."

"Okay"

"Gather a few clothes from your room. Move them to the study in the next fifteen minutes. No Alexus may not help you. Whatever you leave behind will be under lock and key."

"Okay."

"You will have daily chores and obligations. If you do not meet or follow through, there will be consequences for your actions. I can make this very painful for you."

"I understand." Jensen told his father quietly while briefly glancing at his mother who's scowl seemed to worsen with every passing second.

"Come with me." His father beckoned him into his study and gestured for him to have seat. "I've been looking into this Khan character." Dom told his son calmly making him quite nervous. "He's a very powerful man. He can do a lot of damage. They tailed you. I thought you'd be astute enough to lose it, but there are currently three cars parked a few yards out of my driveway. You're lucky they didn't shoot you down on your way here."

"I didn't know what he was about Pa."

"Something tells me that isn't true. I'm very angry with you, but no one messes with my family. I think you know that too well."

"Pa…"

"This is the last time Jensen. You are not a little boy anymore. I'm not going to save you every time you get in trouble. Why did you do this? We feed you, put a roof over your head, cater to you, why get involved with someone like this?"

"I don't know."

"You do know. Don't kid yourself."

"What's the point of doing things just because people expect you to do them? Is that even living? I don't want to be a robot just like everyone else."

"Are you calling me a machine? Do I look like the terminator?"

"No sir", Jensen hesitated. "I just…I guess…I don't ever want to feel like I'm not living to the fullest. I don't ever want to deprive myself of anything."

"At what cost? You put your entire family's life in danger dealing with this crook. Is life worth living when the people you love are hurt, or you end up six feet under?"

"No sir"

"That is some really stupid shit."

"I know. It won't happen again.

"You're going to confront Khan yourself. If you want to pretend to be a man, well then I have news for you. It's time to become one. Grow some balls and handle your business."

"Pops he's gonna kill me." Jensen responded in an unusually high-pitched tone. He couldn't tell if his father was serious.

"You think I'm going to let that happen?" Dom questioned rhetorically.

"You don't know him."

"He's a thug. You have no idea how many Kahns I've met in my life. It's time for you to grow up."

"But…"

"I don't like to have to talk to you too many times." Dom spoke sternly.

"He's going to kill me." Jensen blurted out once again.

"He can try."

"But…"

"Jensen it's time to use that brain you were gifted with. He knows who you are, what you're worth, and he's not stupid. People like Khan don't make rash decisions and neither should we."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Rearrange the deal." Dom told him as he moved his phone towards his son, and placed it before them.

"Pa the deal was to get him the money in twenty-four hours or I'm dead."

"He must like you. You still have all your teeth." Dom said noting the faint red bruises on Jensen's face.

"How are you this calm!"

"That deal is unreasonable, and I am sure you can make a few threats of your own. From what I hear you were pretty involved in a lot of things."

"I just want out." Jensen insisted.

"Lets brainstorm some ways we can make that happen. What do you know about Khan? Think very hard. Get very personal."

"He has a daughter and a wife that live up in Malibu."

"You've met them?"

"A bunch of times; he was worried his daughter liked me a little too much."

"Did she?" Dom smirked.

"I honestly didn't pay attention."

"Right.." Dom answered disbelievingly. "Do they know about his ' _business_ '?"

"Yeah, but they're not involved."

"Why don't we leverage this?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Who says you are?"

"I don't know. You're giving me a Godfather vibe right now, and it's scaring the shit out of me because I don't know what I'm doing."

"I just want to be strategic in how we approach this. You always wanna go in running and swinging, but life doesn't work that way. I'm sure you know plenty of his connections, and people who are not too fond of him. A guy like Khan always has enemies." Dom told him wisely. "Go make a couple of phone calls." He said before leaving him alone in his study and made his way up to his bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" Letty asked her husband as he came through the door. "This is going to get really ugly."

"We can't just pay off this guy because he'll then just keep coming to bleed us dry. He saw a dumb little rich kid and put him in a bad situation. He's a bully. I'm going to take care of him. Don't worry about it."

"He threatened our son with his life. Of course I'm worried about it."

"We also know a lot of powerful people."

"I don't want this to turn into a war, and that's what people like this guy do."

"Everyone has an Achilles heel Letty. We just have to find his."

"How? Dominic. We've never dealt with him before. Jensen did everything behind our backs."

"That's why I'm making him come up with a solution. I trust he'll come up with something."

"He's too scared."

"He should be, Jensen's not a baby anymore. He needs to solve and avoid his own problems. We're just going to be back up, and step in when we have to." Dom and Letty continued to exhaust their resources as they attempted to help their son in his predicament. Jensen was able to get the exact location of the most important people in Khan's life. Dom was able to get some old friends to send a few messages to some very influential people in the neighborhood, while Letty looked through their armory. Brian sent two police officers to guard the Toretto home while they all went to meet with Khan at an empty Los Angeles Basketball court late that night.

"Jensen I wasn't aware you would bring an entourage." Khan said with his goones behind him.

"I could say the same to you."

"I wouldn't exactly call his parents an entourage." Letty interrupted causing Khan to chuckle.

"I see that you are just as feisty in person as you are on TV."

"I'm not the type to put on a show."

"Did you bring me my money?" Khan asked Jensen.

"I brought you the $10,000 you asked for."

"So you're $5,000 short?"

"You said $10,000, not $15,000."

"Well I guess I've changed my mind." The man answered nonchalantly.

"Why don't you call your wife and ask her to look out the window." Dom told Khan stepping forward. The man gave him a questioning look. "I wouldn't want this arrangement to become overly personal. However, messing with my kid is bad for your health. I could get rid of you right now. I can get rid of your mother, of your daughter, of your wife, mistress with just a snap of my fingers."

"Oh really?" Khan's men broke out their weapons, and Letty and Brian did the same.

"Jensen get in the car!" Letty commanded him. Dom did not flinch for a second.

"You have no idea who I am. I'm sure when you looked at my son you saw piggy bank, but unfortunately you messed with the wrong people. You don't fuck with a Toretto. So I suggest you take the money and go."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then this won't end very well for you. I hear you have a big delivery coming in this week. It'd be a shame for it t accidently get lost on the way. You see Khan, I can fuck-up your business. You have a lot of enemies that would love to know what I know. I consider myself a fair man, and there is no need to have innocent people involved in something so atrocious."

"That's a pretty heavy threat Toretto."

"Trust me, I'll deliver. Not to mention my friend here has enough to put you away for a couple of years."

"Yeah Khan, the LAPD has been thirsting after you for about five years, but no one seems to know where to find you." Brian spoke. "Funny how easy it was for me to find you. If I wanted you found, I would have you found." Brian said holding his badge in one hand and his gun in the other. Kahn's face flushed. Jensen had never mentioned having police in the family.

"What's he looking at Brian?" Dom asked casually.

"I don't know, about twenty-years." The blond man shrugged.

"Oof, that sounds like a long time." Dom said with a whistle. "I got a couple of friends inside that can make life very painful for you. You could avoid all this by leaving a naïve teenage boy alone, but every man must choose for himself."

"What makes you think I can't have you shot down right now? You think these are the only guys a brought with me."

"Funny you said that. I was thinking the same thing." Dom said with a smile before boasting, "LIGHT IT UP!" In an instant so many gunshots went in the air that one could have thought it was the fourth of July. He had called in a couple of favors from his old neighborhood friends. Khan looked at them in shock. "You see? I have friends too."

"You really think that could get away with killing two international multi-million dollar celebrities and their son, and not get caught?" Letty interjected. "And only over a measly $10,000 dollars? You must be the biggest dumbass I've ever met. Why don't you take the cash and step?" She said throwing a bag of money to him.

"So I walk away, then you walk away?"

"Exactly", Dominic answered.

"Wait" Letty said walking up to Khan and taking her gun to smack him in the balls. The man keeled over and let out a deep painful groan. Dom quickly disarmed and punched Khan's body guard who attempted to step forward.

"You need better security Kahn." Dom told the man as he pinned one of his thugs down.

"If I ever see you again, I'll blow it off." Letty told him as the man continued to roll on the ground. "Don't worry. I promise you that I have much bigger guns, that can do a shit ton of more damage when I pull the trigger."

"Imbeciles do something!" The man urged on the ground.

"Uh, uh, uh", Brian said waving his index finger side to side as the other armed man steped forward. "Cop, remember?"

"We're not the Hiltons or the Kardashians. We know how to get rid of problems like you before they reach the surface." Letty said with a smile as Kahn struggled to stand. "Now go on and get out of here. I suggest you watch your step. You would not want to accidentally eat a bullet." Khan left moments later and they made their way back to their car.

"What happened? Is he gone? Do I still owe him?" Jensen blurted bombarding them with questions.

"I thought we said you weren't allowed to speak." Letty reminded him.

"I was just-"

"You're still speaking because?" Letty asked cutting him off. The young man sunk into his seat as his father called everyone off through a walkie-talkie.

"When we get home you're cleaning up every bathroom in the house." Dom informed Jensen.

"But it's like four in the morning!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're father gave you a direction right? So that means you're going to do it." Letty asserted. "And if you have a problem with it then the back of my hand would like to have a conversation with you."

"Do we still have a problem?" Dom asked threateningly.

"No", Jensen said quietly turning to stare out the window. As frustrated as he was, he knew his parents had just saved his life for a second time, and for that there could be no measure of gratitude.


End file.
